The Prophecy
by Etain Darman
Summary: When the Secret Wars raged, five mutants got thrown into another world where Marvel is fiction, and ended up in different places across the world. However, that world was on the verge of an anti-Muslim war. Can they stop the destruction of the Islamic people and culture?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five years ago. Unidentified universe. Hong Kong. (PS: This is a diverged version of Earth-1218.)

"Natalie, Have you ever heard of the prophecy?" Matthew asked. "What prophecy are you talking about?" "The one about the Marvel universe!" "No," she answered. "Well, it's like this. If someone from the Marvel universe crashes into here, instead of an 'incursion', one particular bus is going to explode!" Matthew explained. "Are you kidding me, Matthew?" "No. That particular bus is Citybus's 2143 (HT8976)." After hearing that, Natalie believed him to be a lunatic and ignored him.

But she is.

Utterly.

Wrong.

May 6, 2015. Earth-616, the Marvel universe.

Deadpool roasted the Marvel universe, when the secret wars between Earth-616 and Earth-1610 is going on. In Deadpool vol.3 45, he said, "I give myself over to this end. I am safe in love. I can live with this finale. If I'm going out, at least I'm taking everyone with me." One thing is wrong, however. The incursion event destroyed the Marvel universe, but in the process, ripped 5 Marvel superheroes from there, and they fell into our world, when everyone else are destroyed into oblivion.

Two days later. That universe. Hong Kong.

The final service day of bus 2143 arrived, but that day was more than twisted. Those Marvel superheroes were thrown into that day, leaving a gap in their knowledge. Just fifteen minutes later, at 18:45, 2143 exploded on the Tsing Ma Bridge while holding passengers on route E23, damaging another bus of the Citybus fleet, 8003 (RY5458), and five cars. It killed 23 passengers and the driver on 2143, and injured 72 others (59 on that bus, 4 on bus 8003 and 7 in the damaged cars).


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She woke up in MIT, wearing her X-Men uniform. Around her, are a bunch of MIT students staring at her with amusement. "Oh my. Who is she?" "I don't fuckin' know her, at all." "Please don't tell me she came from an alternate universe!" "Man, she looks like the X-Men character Kitty Pryde!" "Even a hacker needs sleep from time to time, mate." The loud noises are what woke Katherine Pryde. She asked them, "Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" A male student approached her, and replied, "Don't worry, Kitty. My name is Andrew Mathers. You are in MIT, and we saw you when we arrived here." "Andrew, do me a favor. Tell them to stop surrounding me, or I will phase through them, rendering their phones to be useless." With that, Andrew told the others to leave.

"Kitty, tell me your story." Initially unwilling, Kitty soon told Andrew about how she became part of the X-Men, and the fact that she was engaged to Peter Quill prior to the destruction of her own universe. "By the way, is today May 6 or 7?" she asked. "No, it's May 8."

This is when news of the explosion of 2143 arrived. "Andrew, check this out!" "What, George? Don't you see I'm talking to Kitty?" "Yeah, but an explosion in Hong Kong was caught in tape!" "I've heard of a prophecy concerning exploding buses in Hong Kong, but I dismissed that prophecy to be a fake." "And which bus is in that prophecy?" "Umm… If I'm not mistaken, 2143?" "Shit. The bus which exploded IS 2143." "Man, what the hell?" "Yes, Andrew. It is." They googled information about the prophecy, and ended up with this:

"The 2143 explosion prophecy:

If 2143 explodes while at service, then the Marvel multiverse does exist, and that at least 1 Marvel character has found his or her way here.

If 2143 explodes while at service, and casualties appear during the incident, then at least 2 Marvel characters have found their way here.

If 2143 explodes while at service with casualties, and that another bus gets caught in the incident, then at least 3 Marvel characters have found their way here.

If 2143 explodes while at service with casualties, another bus gets caught in the incident, and the explosion occurs at the last day of its service, then at least 5 Marvel characters have found their way here.

If 2143 explodes while at the last day of service with casualties, another bus gets caught in the incident, and everyone on 2143 died, then at least 8 Marvel characters have found their way here."

"Oh, no. Damn it!" was all George could say after seeing it. "This. Is. Sparta-"

"Hey, George, chill out." Andrew replied, in an assuring tone. "At least we now know that Kitty is most likely to be not alone. The only question now is, 'how many are here?'" "I don't know, Andrew. I'm not sure if anyone else ended up here, just like me." "Who knows? Perhaps it's just coincidental. Perhaps you're the only one after all; or perhaps it's not."

Due to the fact that she is, in some sense, American, Kitty Pryde blended in with the neighborhood around her quite well, and met new friends easily. Almost a year later, when she went to Germany for a trip, she found another X-Men member from the Jean Grey School. That's when she realized she was truly not alone.

"Jubilee!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jubilation Lee, a depowered mutant who became a vampire. When Kitty Pryde found her, she was confused, and asked, "Kitty, what has happened? Why am I here?" "Jubilee, our world got roasted during the Secret Wars, and probably because of Deadpool. The Ultimate Universe did an incursion on ours, and we, and possibly 3 others escaped the fate of being killed by being thrown into here, but I just don't know who," Kitty replied. "I see… So is there any way to change the fate of our universe?" Hearing that, Kitty shook her head, and replied "No, we are stranded on this universe. Anyway, this is a universe without superheroes and any type of contact to any other civilization, and the one which created the entire Marvel franchise, which includes us." "Kitty, you sound like Deadpool. He baffles just about everyone by claiming that he could break the fourth wall." "Jubilee, do you not understand the fact that we have gone far beyond the 'fourth wall', and are now in the 'real' world?" "I don't care! I just want to return to America to sort things up!"

When they returned to Boston, America, Kitty sent a message to Andrew to pick them up. He went to the airport and saw them. "Hello, Kitty! Who's that girl with you?" "Andrew, this is Jubilation Lee, although she would rather go by the name 'Jubilee'." "I see. Jubilee, do you mind telling me more about you?" "Oh, no, I don't mind." Jubilee then told Andrew about how she became part of the X-Men, how she lost her powers to the events of 'M-Day', and how she ended up being a vampire.

After Jubilee told her story to Andrew, he showed her the recording of the explosion of bus 2143, and said, "That bus exploded on the Tsing Ma Bridge, killing 24 on board and injuring 72." Jubilee questioned him, "What does it have to do with me?" "There is something which you should read." After replying her, Andrew showed her about the prophecy. "I don't get it. Am I just a Marvel Comics character who transcended the fourth wall to arrive here?" "Apparently. It's time to pull yourself away from your past and start a new future here." "Okay. But what should I do?" "This is the question. It is, after all, your choice, Jubilee," he answered. "Only you can shape your future and your fate." "Oh, I see, but according to that prophecy, shouldn't there be 10 of us who fell into here? Who and where are the others?" "I don't know… Should you travel around the world to find them?" Andrew asked. "Well, I have yet to know your family… So why don't we visit your home?"

Soon they went to Andrew's house. As soon they were inside, Andrew's brother and sister, Derrick and Gianna, saw him and the girls, and Derrick said, "Andrew, I suppose you have guests. Man, I have read Marvel comics for, like, 15 years, but isn't that Shadowcat from X-Men? And the other girl, she must be the vampire, Jubilee! Man, this is epic!" "Yes, Derrick, they are Kitty Pryde and Jubilee. You are not seeing apparitions, but instead in the flesh-" Andrew's conversation was suddenly interrupted by Gianna. "Andrew, Mom and Dad are coming here soon, and you know them, they are not amused by anything, and they would always say, 'Anything which belongs to fiction is always fiction, no one from fiction is real and they will never interact with us-'" "That's totally bullshit, Gianna. They will have to change their views when they see Kitty and Jubilee."

Thirty minutes later, Andrew's father returned home from work. "Hey, Andrew. How's your studies?" "Fine, Dad." "Who are they, Andrew?" "This is Katherine Anne 'Kitty' Pryde, aka Shadowcat. The one next to her is Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee." "Rewind, rewind. Shadowcat and Jubilee? Aren't they Marvel Comics' characters? They shouldn't-" "Yes, but when their universe, Earth-616, was destroyed by (possibly) an incursion from Earth-1610, or possibly because of Deadpool, they essentially transcended the fourth wall and arrived here. Will you allow them to-" "Fine, son. You have entirely revolutionized my knowledge about parallel universes. Kitty, Jubilee, be my guest." "Thanks."

The next day, people in Hong Kong were mourning about the Bridge Explosion which happened a year ago. As for Kitty Pryde, she went there and found the third person who came here in the same way like she did.

"Domino? Is it you?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nenna Thurman, an X-Force member famous for her probability-manipulating powers. By the time Kitty Pryde saw her, she has already took Hong Kong as her home, living in an apartment in Tsuen Wan. In a calm tone, she said, "Hello, are you Katherine Pryde?" "Yes, Neena. I am Katherine. Have you heard of the '2143 explosion prophecy'?" "The explosion occurred here, in Hong Kong. When I got threw in here, I saw the words 'Cheung Wang Estate'. That's when I know I'm in Tsing Yi. Then not far off, an explosion occurred." "How do you know that you are in Hong Kong, and precisely, in Tsing Yi?" "You do know that I once went to Hong Kong while being part of the X-Corporation, don't you?" "Yes." "Then you should know why."

This time, due to the fact that Domino decided to keep her company, she did not leave immediately, rather, Kitty persuaded Domino to return to America after staying for some time. "Please, Neena. Will you follow me to our new home, in the USA?" "Perhaps, but what about my own apartment? I'm not in favor of renting it out, you know." "Domino, you know, you really should rent your apartment out." "Fine. When it comes to plans, you usually win. Looks like I'm going back to where I belong."

Domino leased her apartment, then followed Kitty Pryde back to America. By then, Andrew has finished studies and is living in San Diego. "Kitty, looks like you've found another of the survivors, hasn't you? Is she Domino?" "Yes, I am Domino, but you can call me Neena. You are-" "The name's Mathers. Andrew Mathers. Kitty's my girlfriend." "What?" "Yes, I am his girlfriend." "Let's go home, Kitty. Neena, join with us for supper. Oh, and don't forget to vote in the president election!"

At Andrew's house, they were having supper, when the bell rang. "Let me go outside and see who is outside." He opened the door and saw Jubilee. "Hey, Jubilee! How's life in LA?" "Never better! I'm now engaged in the filming industry! Have you voted yet?" "Yes, for Donald Trump!" "Me too!"

Soon, Jubilee saw Domino. "Aren't you Neena?" she asked. "Jubilation? It's quite a long time. I suppose you fell in the same way as I did." "Yes, but I fell into Berlin." "Oh, I see. I fell into Hong Kong, the same city where the bus in the prophecy exploded."

It wasn't long before Donald Trump was elected as the 45th president of the United States, and on the inauguration day, he began to do the things that he promised the people in his candidacy. As for Neena Thurman, she decided to search for the remaining superheroes that got thrown into that universe.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Time passes. By now it is the second April of President Donald Trump, and he has just signed a joint treaty with all of the North and South American countries, making all Muslims fugitives.

At Jubilee's house, located in Los Angeles, she was drinking wine with Spanish singer Enrique Iglesias, when he touched upon the subject of anti-Muslimism within the United States. Jubilee responded, "Enrique, while Muslims are not a major minority like Russians in Ukraine, it still compromises 2.77 million people, or 0.9% of the entire population. It is impossible for the president to lock up the Muslims in the prisons. So unless he pretends as Hitler and put Muslims in concentration camps, it is impossible to get rid of them. Trump. Will. Fail."

In Kiev, Ukraine, President Petro Poroshenko has also signed a treaty similar that to Trump's. It is also in there that Domino found the fourth person who fell into this world. She had been searching in vain for a year, and finally she had some success. "I can't believe who I'm seeing! Is it you, Nathan?" "Yes. You must be Neena Thurman. This country is not as good as you think. Petro Poroshenko has just signed his part of a joint treaty to support discrimination of Muslims, which is to be ratified by all European countries, except Serbia, Albania, Macedonia and the Vatican."

By then, the world is now going towards a path of no return. All but 4 European countries are going to allow the discrimination of Muslims, as are all American countries. After that, all Oceanian, Asian and African countries, except the following 29, under one joint treaty, also allowed that:

Asian: Palestine, Syria, Iraq, Bahrain, Kuwait, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, the United Arab Emirates, Yemen, Oman, Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan and North Korea.

African: Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, Egypt, Mauritania, Mali, Niger, Chad, Sudan, South Sudan, Ethiopia, Eritrea, Djibouti and Somalia.

Four days later, Domino and Cable returned from Kiev. Andrew went to the San Diego International Airport to pick them up. "Hello, Neena. Umm, Nathan, what can I help you? My name is Andrew." "How do you know my name?" "I'm a Cable and Deadpool fan! I have all of the comics of that series!" "So it is true. Wade may have been right all along. I am a Marvel Comics' character thrown into this world in the 616/1610 incursion." "Yes, Nathan. It really is. You don't mind staying in my house?" "I don't." Suddenly, the TV showed breaking news, stating that most of the world is anti-Islamic. "What the fuck is happening? I don't expect that to happen!" Domino exclaimed. "Shit. You are right, Nathan," added Andrew. "You see, Neena, Andrew, now that only 33 countries are not anti-Islamic, the world is essentially and literally, tearing itself apart. If it doesn't, then eventually, all Muslims will be forced out of their nations, or to suffer and die. World War III is at a verge of beginning, and when it does, it will sweep everyone off their feet." Nathan concluded.

In the days that followed, Jubilee's worst fears came true. All Muslims across the world are wanted, and many concentration camps are made across the world, imprisoning the Muslims, and torturing them until they die.

Eventually, the world has blocked off those countries which did not sign any anti-Islamic treaty, and for the case of North Korea, it was invaded and split between China and South Korea. As for the North and South American countries, they had declared war on the Middle East, Libya, Egypt and Pakistan.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

By the next year, Syria, South Sudan and Mali were split apart by multiple countries, while Iraq is on the verge of being invaded. As for Albania, Serbia, Macedonia, Chad, Palestine and Jordan, they were forced to join the treaty, or to be invaded. They chose to join forces to avoid destruction.

By this time, after many failed attempts for 14 months, Domino has finally found the fifth person who was thrown into this universe. She was in Bangui, the capital of the Central African Republic, when she spotted someone familiar. She muttered to herself, "Is that X-23?" Soon, she asked, "Bonjour! Vous êtes Laura Kinney?" "Oui," she answered, "Qui êtes-vous?" "Mon nom est Neena Thurman." "Neena Thurman? Que faites-vous ici?" "Je suis à la recherche pour la cinquième personne qui est tombée dans ce monde quand le nôtre ai effacé. Peut-être vous avez entendu parler de la prophétie sur une explosion de l'autobus à Hong Kong?" "Non, mais le ton de votre voix, je suppose que c'est quelque chose d'important. Neena, je suppose qu'il sera mieux si nous utilisons des anglais à la place."

Neena noticed a crowd of Central Africans wanting to gossip some information, so she said, "Les gars, il n'y a rien d'important de gossip, s'il vous plaît laissez," then returned to Laura. "Laura, this something you should know. Three years ago, on May 8, 2015, a bus in Hong Kong, whose fleet number is #2143, exploded on the Tsing Ma Bridge, causing casualties. But this explosion is no ordinary explosion. 5 chosen individuals were thrown from our world, elsewise known as Earth-616. We are two of them. The other three are Kitty Pryde, Jubilee and Cable." "Okay. This is getting more and more personal. I suggest that we should talk about it in my house."

Laura led Domino to her house, and said, "Neena, I knew that this world is a bit strange. At some time around 17:00, May 6, a huge explosion engulfed everything, and I fell into a coma. When I woke up, I was already in Bangui. As the Central African Republic uses French as one of its official languages, I asked the locals, 'Connaissez-vous quelqu'un des X-Men, afin que je peux obtenir de l'aide?' However, they just laughed, and replied, 'Jeune dame, vous êtes hors de votre esprit? Les X-Men n'existent que dans la franchise de Marvel Comics. L'homme, réveillez-vous, c'est le monde réel.' Initially, I thought that they were idiots, until one day, when I was surfing on the internet, and encountered an article, which is talking about me. That is when I realize that I am just a character created back in 2004 when my life started much earlier, yet my origin was only told in 2005… Ironic, is it not?" "You really should know about Marvel's sliding timescale. Characters may have a shifted past due to that." "If I am not mistaken, Wade is dead, right?" "Yes." "Then why are you talking like him? He constantly breaks the fourth wall, and now you are making me a bit confused." "It has been 3 years since we have last appeared in any Marvel comic. Like we have been disposed back at the 'Secret Wars" storyline, but by transcending the fourth wall, we now have a broader view of the world, unlike the others. Stan Lee and Jack Kirby never knew that they may have a chance to see their characters in the flesh."

For the next four months, Domino and X-23 went to Togo, Nigeria, Cameroon, the DR Congo, Tanzania and Angola to promote the pacifist ideology, allowing people with different religions to coexist. This has caused a chain reaction, as most sub-Saharan countries left the Treaty powers due to large-scale protests.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

By the time Domino and X-23 returned to San Diego, it was already March 2020, and the World War III was at its climax. The Allied and Treaty powers were fighting in the Mediterranean, the Middle East and Central Asia. Several countries left the Treaty powers and pushed the war zones to Central Europe, the Iberian Peninsula, Ukraine and China. "Laura, I have a bad feeling about this." "And what is it?" "I don't know… I am living with Andrew Mathers and Kitty Pryde in San Diego, and Andrew himself is an activist on equal rights of religion, which is not the average American way. Also, we are equal rights activists ourselves, so there may be trouble…"

As it turns out, trouble nearly met her. Andrew escaped from America with Kitty using the latter's phasing abilities, all the way to León in Mexico. When some policemen spotted Domino, she had to escape because she was also wanted for anti-human rights. With the help of Laura, she was able to leave the United States to Mexico. In Tijuana, she saw a paper note by Andrew, telling her to go to León. _"Neena, if you are reading this, please go to León immediately. The Americans are trying to put spies around me! They don't know that I am there. Destroy this paper after reading it! Andrew"_

Domino, upon reading the paper note, told X-23 to shred it, while she called a Uber. They then hid away in León, getting the latest information about the war. " _'Gobiernos de India, China, Corea y Japón Derrocado'_ It looks like India, China, Korea and Japan are being revolutionized." "Indeed. But look at this one, which says _'Todos los países Europeos pero Islandia y Rusia se une a las Potencias Aliadas'_ I believe this shocks the world even more. Almost all of Europe has left the Treaty Powers by now."

During the pacifists' hideaway, both Andrew and Domino were accidentally shot by some Mexican mafia groups, but Kitty Pryde did not care. She believed that she can still persuade on her own. She eventually found X-23, alone in Guatemala City. "What happened to Domino?" "I was about to ask the same thing! Where is Andrew? Neena was shot at Guanajuato, the capital city of its namesake state in Mexico." "Andrew is dead. Got shot in Victoria de Durango."

As time goes by, more and more countries left the treaty, and both Kitty and Laura have moved on, and they decided to stay at Denver, Colorado.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

As the war continued, conscience appeared in countries across the world, and soon, most countries went against the treaty, and after years of conflict, in 2024, only Canada and Russia did not leave the treaty, and America, Greenland, China, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Ukraine, Georgia and Kazakhstan invaded those two countries, forcing them to surrender.

March 2025. Denver, Colorado.

X-23 looked at the window, and sighed, "Although those divided countries did regain independence, but that's useless. The war has changed everything. Both Andrew and Domino died in that period of time." Kitty heard it, and replied, "Don't worry, Laura. With the war ended, peace comes again. What I am surprised, however, is that Kanye West became the president. I thought he only asked for the 2020 campaign." "At least he was able to end the war. Unlike his predecessor, Donald Trump, who only knows how to discriminate Muslims. Also, for no obvious reason, he moved the capital of America north-westwards, to Detroit." "Whatever." Jubilee came by, and asked, "Hello! Anyone who want a ride?" "Hmm," thought Laura. "OK, where are we going?" "Detroit, the new capital of America!" "Detroit... Fabulous! Let's go!"

In Detroit, they met Stan Lee. "Hello, Stan! Look who's here?" Stan looked up, and said, "Jubilee? Kitty Pryde? X-23? What on earth, made the three of you here?" "An explosion back in 2015. The Secret Wars." "The Secret Wars? Oh, I see. Nathan Summers came by recently and did told me something about it. Who, and where is the fifth person?" "The fifth person is Neena Thurman, aka Domino, but she was shot by the Mexican mafia when she was in Guanajuato. Did Nathan never tell you about it?" "No." "Then why don't we go to your house, and we'll tell you everything that happened during that time," said Laura, using her first contractions. "Fine, ladies, let's go to my house."


End file.
